Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Illusion Works
Welcome to the Illusion Works Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase Presentation! We will be presenting a lot of varied content from our company over the three days, and we hope you enjoy what we have to offer! This is our third year at the anniversary showcase, and we promise to not disappoint! ---- Our first project that we will be discussing is Super Smash Bros. Equinox! Here's a new cinematic trailer. A pair, a boy and a girl, stand in an ancient looking chamber, with little light being provided solely through a torch. *Alm: Celica, we need to leave! It's way too dangerous in here! *Celica: Where's your sense of adventure, Alm!? We're here to unlock the secrets of this chamber, and we're not leaving until we do. *Alm: I suppose I can't deny that...but let's just make sure we're careful, okay? Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and crumble ferociously, and a girl steps out of the shadows. *Veronica: Ahhh, more heroes. I love just seeing people's hopes and dreams come to a bitter, bitter end. *Celica: What's happening!? Who are you!? *Veronica: So ignorant too...what a bore. You'll know soon enough, but for now it's time that you two came with me...before you're crushed to smithereens. *Alm: Do as she says, Celica! We don't have much of a choice! More of the ground begins to crumble, but Celica keeps herself composed. *Celica: I will not, Alm. We can escape here without the help of a villain- The ground subsides beneath her, and Celica falls down before being caught by Veronica. *Veronica: You have a higher purpose than to perish right now, therefore I can't allow this to be your downfall. Veronica pulls her up from hanging over the abyss, and the three leave the chamber as more and more of it crumbles to nothing. Alm 'and '''Celica '''from ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia and 'Veronica '''from ''Fire Emblem Heroes will be joining the roster as newcomers in ''Super Smash Bros. Equinox''! ---- Time for the original projects now! First, a project that wasn't listed on our teaser image... Prime Time is a remake of another title of ours, Dimensional Destruction, taken in a completely new direction in terms of game play and plot. Prime Time is a story-heavy hardcore hack and slash with elements from role playing games as well. It will host a slightly smaller roster than that of Dimensional Destruction, however it will be more heavily built and will have the characters included be very core to the game's story. The game is heavily inspired by properties such as Fire Emblem and Dynasty Warriors, with smaller influences from fighting games like Street Fighter and Dragon Ball Xenoverse. It's inspired from a large majority of games. Two characters we can confirm right now are Liana and Leire. They will play significant roles in the current version of the plot that is outlined, however we cannot detail anything specific for now. More information on Prime Time will be coming very soon, we hope it is more of a success than the previous version was with our fans! ---- Born Again is a MOBA featuring a big cast of characters. We have previously discussed the game at the Spooky Showcase. The game focuses on a cast of characters who have been selected to participate in a tournament in the afterlife, as all the fighters have previously died in their lives, and now their spiritual selves are presented with a second chance at life, if they manage to be the victor of this strange competition. As more development on the game has commenced, it's time to introduce some of the characters you can play as throughout the course of the game! Here is the first character, '''Justine. She is very headstrong and courageous, and determined to get what she wants in life (or death, in this case). She doesn't care what she has to do to come back to life, or who she has to cut in order to reach her goal. However, she doesn't have the best poker face, and finds it hard to hide what her intentions or feelings are from specific people, which may prove to be her downfall in the tournament for life. As a way to try and combat this, she wears a lot of armour so that people can't see her true face, but it's also believed there's another reason why she hides behind this armour of hers. Here is the second character, Felix. Felix has the reflexes of a fox, and as such is very fast, precise and an excellent hunter. He knows how to stalk his prey and how to catch them with ease. He can stick up for himself very well, but doesn't know his own limitations, and he has trouble communicating with human beings, as he believes that he's a lone wolf, and the help of others will limit himself. He's very stubborn in his ways, which could be his downfall in the tournament if he can't learn to at least tolerate other people for a short time. Here is the third character, Gwendolyn. Gwen has also lived an isolated and cold life, therefore her powers revolve around the use of the cold and ice. She is rather slow, but she packs powerful attacks using icicle spears and shrouds herself in a mysterious mist to escape from frightening situations. Like Felix, she is also an isolated character, but she sees isolation as a forced experience for her rather than naturally being isolated. She has trust issues, and finds it hard to let people in, but she has decent social skills and can make friends relatively easily. These are just a few of the characters that will be in the game. After this presentation we're launching the page for this project, so that development can finally be more public! ---- Falling Down is a match 3 puzzle game that will feature many characters from the Ziama Prime universe. Inspired by games such as Pokemon Shuffle and Disney Emoji Blast, Every character featured will have a special ability that activates when five or more tiles are matched together. Also, you will be able to level up characters through experience and coins, in order to increase their effects in the game. There will be several types of levels in the game, such as boss fights, horde fights and golden tiles. In a boss fight, which occurs every 10 or so levels, you will be working to defeat one single enemy, whereas in horde fights, you will be working towards defeating multiple enemies. Golden tile levels require you to match tiles over golden tiles in order to break them, and upon breaking them all, the level is complete. The game will have a short story, however it won't be anything heavy or dramatic. We're currently undecided whether canonical events for characters should be developed upon in the title, but we're wanting the game to be as universal so that new content can be added whenever without much needing to be edited or changed around. When the base game is completed we're also thinking about adding characters from other continuities as well if permission is given, but we're also undecided on that too. The game will constantly be updated with new content, and new characters with new abilities. It'll be released on mobile devices. We're not planning for Falling Down to be as massive as some of our other titles, but we're hoping it'll be a fun side project to work on! ---- Constellations is a fast-paced platforming game featuring none other than Parvati! Constellations will focus on the events that revolved around her in Dimensional Destruction, as her arc is being removed from the remake. Inspired heavily from the Sonic series, Constellations will follow Parvati who is suffering from amnesia, in a world she doesn't recognise. She must travel on a journey to try and recover those memories, and in the process meet some new friends and some new enemies, or are they old? She definitely doesn't remember. There are many different environments that Parvati will need to traverse in order to find the answers she desires, as well as bosses to defeat to advance further. More information will be available soon! As with Falling Down, we're hoping that despite being a smaller-built title, Constellations will be a welcome edition to the Parvati timeline! ---- Tess Tracker is an upcoming mobile game featuring Tess and her personalities. The premise of the game focuses on Tiffany who is trying to track down her mother's personalities, in the hope that once and for all they can be a huge family together. The game plays similarly to Pokemon GO, where in real life your goal is to walk around and find Tess personalities located around you. When you find one, you must converse with them, and try to convince them to come with you. Depending on rarity, they will be easier or harder to convince. As a reference to the video game series, you shoot these personalities with words which will increase or decrease a meter showing their satisfaction. While travelling, you can also find presents which you can gift these characters, to help boost their satisfaction even further. There are also items which can help you find more Tess personalities overall in the real world. However, the game also has another side to it to, the combat side. When you have found and recruited a Tess personality, you can train them to become fighters to fight against other people online. You can boost Attack, Defence, Magic, and Luck, to help the character participate better in a turn based battle system. More details will come on Tess Tracker soon! ---- Sorry, but you'll have to wait until the next showcase to learn more about this one! ---- Thank you so much for your continued interest in me and my projects! I know so far this year I've been really unpredictable with my editing so I'm glad that people are excited for what I've been working on for a while now. We've barely scratched the surface here on what's to come in time, there's many more shocking twists and reveals to be made, and we hope you're excited! Happy 10th Anniversary Fantendo! Category:Subpages Category:Showcases Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase Category:Illusion Works Showcase